


I can see what your mother meant

by pinkfairy234



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfairy234/pseuds/pinkfairy234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extension to "Death at the Grand"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can see what your mother meant

The music faded out and they came to a stop. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she felt as though she could cry. 

Perhaps the waltz was a bad idea. 

She felt emotionally exhausted and Jack was doing nothing to soothe this. But they had danced, and it was far too late now. 

Far too late the gentle hand at her waist reminded her. 

She met his eyes and she knew. They were filled with love, although a touch of worry was beginning to show. The silence was heavy but try as she might she couldn’t bare to break it. 

His finger brushed her hip and her mouth opened as a silent sound slipped out. 

“I can see what your mother was talking about.” 

She swallowed audibly and realised he was still holding her hand. A gentle comfort as his other hand released her hip and moved to her shoulder. She bit the inside of her lip as she searched his face for answers. Jack Robinson had well and truly wooed her and she felt sick with emotion. His hand came up to stroke her cheek gently as she felt herself step into him. His lips pressed to hers in the lightest of touches and her eyes flickered shut. She squeezed the hand that still firmly held hers and felt his move from her face to gently pull her hips towards him. He pressed another kiss to her lips when she heard a tutting from the door way. 

Jack must have heard it too, for he spun her around to face the door, their hands still connected. 

“I wonder if there was anything else I could help you with? I heard the music.” It was Mrs Cobb with a look of disgust on her face. 

Finally she found the words to speak, annoyed that the moment should be broken. She eyed the woman wearily, “No thank-you, we were just leaving.” She tugged Jacks hand to leave, but he tugged back pulling her to where she had thrown her scarf earlier. He retrieved it silently, draping the material over his arm. 

“Yes, just leaving.” The words gave her goosebumps although she wasn’t sure why. They walked silently past Mrs Cobb and out of the hotel and all the way to where he had parked his car earlier. Why had they even come back to the hotel? She had no recollection, and yet she was very glad they had. Something had happened in the past 15 minutes and she was sure how she looked at Jack would be changed forever. She wondered if he would kiss her again, or they would just pretend that never happened. Hopefully the former.

He dropped her hand, pressing the scarf to her, which she silently accepted before allowing him to open her door. She settled into her seat, the events of the past few days rolling across her mind. 

“Should I..?” 

“No, probably best I escort you home.” 

She didn’t argue. Didn’t feel she could. Her household had suffered today and she was on the verge of some sort of emotional breakdown. She folded herself further into the passenger seat of the car and they began the silent journey home. 

 

\----------------------------

 

Mac was already there when they arrived; eyeing them off like one might a feral cat. “Dot said you had gone out?” 

“Miss Fisher and I had some business we had to conclude.” 

Phryne led the way into the parlour, throwing her scarf onto the arm chair before coming to rest on the love seat smoothing her dress and shutting her eyes at the sound of his voice. She heard Jack walk towards the drinks cart and the sound of liquid being poured. 

“Some business” Mac sounded sceptical, 

“Yes” 

“And that lovely shade of lipstick you’re wearing?” Her eyes snapped open and she he turned to look at Jack. Damn, Mac was right, although it seemed like hours ago now that they had kissed. She realised she still hadn’t spoken and took the opportunity, “Unrelated incident. So how are my household?” 

Mac gave them both a look before accepting a drink from Jack and taking a large gulp.

“I’ve given Dot and Mr B a sleeping tonic and your Aunt just had her driver collect her. She also has a tonic which she has promised to call at the slightest. But I think all will be fine, a little shaken that’s all.” 

Phryne found herself nodding at her friend, relieved her household was safe. “Good” 

“What about you?” 

“Oh I’m fine” Another sceptical look from Mac, she didn’t even sound convincing to her own ears. 

“And your father?” 

“Leaving in three weeks, but safe until then.” 

“Good” Mac pressed her now refilled drink into Phryne’s hands, “If they need anything let me know, otherwise I’m off.” Mac leant down and pressed a kiss to her flushed cheek and a smirk at Jack before making her way out the door.


End file.
